Stubborn (re-post)
by SeReineOh
Summary: cerita tentang kekeraskepalaan para couple EXO yang konyol. Kaisoo - "Yak! Jong In ah aku serius aku ada tugas, kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja pada Joonmyun las Kyung Soo Chenmin - "Lalu kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Kau tau berapa kali aku menghubungimu?" Fantao - "Yak! kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Hunhan - "Aiss, minum sajalah. jangan jadi pemilih" EXO GS FF


Stubborn

Cast :

Kaisoo

'Kai'Jongin'-Kyungsoo'

Chenmin

'Chen'Jong Dae-Xiumin'Minseok'

Fantao

'Kris'Yifan'-Zi Tao'

Hunhan

'Sehun-Luhan'

Genre :

Gak jelas, aneh, lucu garing

Length :

Oneshoot

Rate :

T

Desc :

Cast belong to God, story is Mine. Thank you

'Jong In _ Kyung Soo '

Where are you, Kyung Soo ah?

Jong In datang ke tempat Kyung Soo yang sibuk menonton di laptopnya dengan wajah kusut dan syarat akan emosi. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyung Soo dan dengan sengaja menyender kasar, membuat Kyung Soo terganggu.

"Ada apa Jong In ah?"tanya Kyung Soo menampilkan wajah yang sama kusut dengan Jong In karena merasa terganggu. Jong In menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain menolak menatap ke arah Kyung Soo.

"Ada apa katamu? Kau yakin bertanya seperti itu? kau yakin kau bisa menyebut dirimu yeoja-ku hm? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan message-ku kemarin?"tanya Jong In dengan nada menyebalkan, yang membuat Kyung Soo tak habis pikir.

"Message? Ah, aku terlalu sibuk kemarin mungkin, jadi aku tak mengeceknya, maafkan aku"jawab Kyung Soo pada Jong In yang sekarang bukan menolak memandangnya tapi juga sudah membelakangi walau masih menuntut kontak mata saat ia akan berkata.

"Terlalu sibuk dan lupa mengecek, ah yang benar saja"ucap Jong In dengan nada mengejek, membuat Kyung Soo mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Apa sih, Jong In ah?"tanya Kyung Soo singkat dan mulai tak nyaman.

"Pesan itu Cuma kau read saja, kau pikir aku tidak tau kau lupa ada tanda diterimanya hm"ucap Jong In sebal.

"Itu mungkin karena tiba-tiba aku harus mengerjakan tugasku yang sudah deadline jadi lupa saja membalasnya"elak Kyung Soo.

"Yak! Jong In ah aku serius aku ada tugas, kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja pada Joonmyun oppa. Joonmyun oppa bersamaku kemarin"jelas Kyung Soo melihat tampang tak senang Jong In yang menuntut.

"Joonmyun oppa?"tanya Jong In dengan suara agak di tinggikan. Kyung Soo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hm, jadi kau bersama Joonmyun dan tidak mengatakan padaku, wah jinjaa Kyung Soo ah"ungkap Jong In dengan nada menyebalkan yang jelas sekali menunjukan ia cemburu.

"Kau juga, kau juga tidak bilang padaku ketika di gandeng manja oleh model saat perform hari ke 3, wah kau hebat sekali Jong In ah, kau tak mengatakan apa-apa"serang Kyung Soo balik.

"Wahh wah, kenapa kau jadi membahas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu., apa gara-gara si jambul aneh itu"ujar Jong In yang tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi emosinya.

"Apa? jambulnya tak aneh asal kau tahu. Itu lucu dan cocok untuknya. dia terlihat sangat..."

"Yak! kenapa jadinya kau begitu memujinya sekarang ? apanya yang cocok? Yak! kau menyukainya? Jadi aku apa? aku bagaimana menurutmu"protes Jong In tak suka.

Kyung Soo baru saja akan berusaha mengeluarkan pendapatnya namun di potong oleh Jong In.

"Aku rasanya hanya bicara ada kursi kosong saja, sial!"ucap Jong In tajam.

"Yak! KIM JONG IN berhentilah, aku benci kau seperti ini"teriak Kyung Soo sambil berdiri dan menghempaskan tangannya pada meja belajarnya.

"Membenci apa hm?'tantang Jong IN.

"Sudahlah kau tak mengerti apa-apa lagipula"kata Kyung Soo yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika Jong In benar-benar kesal menatapnya dengan garang.

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu? Yak! mau kemana kau, Kyung Soo ah"amuk Jong In, melihat Kyung Soo yang berencana pergi.

Kyung Soo berhenti dengan malas namun tetap menolak untuk melihat ke belakang tepatnya ke Jong In.

"Jangan berani kau melangkah sedikitpun, jika kau melangkah itu artinya kita putus"ancam Jong In.

Namun, bukannya tetap diam Kyung Soo malah di buat kesal oleh ancaman Jong In,

"aiss, sudahlah"ucap Kyung Soo dan pergi meninggalkan Jong In yang berteriak frustasi.

Jong In capek berteriak pun mendudukan dirinya dan menyatukan pipinya dengan meja. Silahkan berkata dia protektif, begitulah namja satu ini.

Sebuah getar mengusiknya dari saku celananya mengusiknya, ia melihat malas handphonenya yang menjadi sumber getaran itu.

**From : Uri Saranghae Baby Kyung Soo**

_Yak! sekya. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Periksa lokermu atau kita putus._

Jong In malah makin emosi Kyung Soo mengatai dia gila, menyebalkan dan bahkan berani mengancam putus. Namun, tetap saja semarah apapun ia, Jong In tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke lokernya.

"apa ini?"monolog Jong In ketika melihat sebuah kotak di balut kertas lucu bewarna biru di dalam lokernya.

**From : Uri Saranghae Baby Kyung Soo**

_Kau sudah menemukannya? Ah itu, kemarin aku membelikan kado untukmu bersama Xiumin, Zi Tao dan Lu Han setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Joonmyun. Selamat untuk konser kedua-mu! Jangan terluka lagi._

Jong In tertegun membaca message dari Kyung Soo. Sikap protektifnya malah membuatnya jadi begitu buruk. Harusnya ia tak memelihara rasa cemburu yang berlebihan. Dan sekarang yang berada di pikirannya adalah mencari Kyung Soo dan meminta maaf.

"maaf, apa kau melihat Kyung Soo. Sehunnahh?"tanya Jong In pada Sehun yang tanpa sengaja di tabaraknya.

Sehun hanya menunjukan ekspresi datarnya dan menatap lurus pada Jong In yang masih menunggu jawaban dengan penuh harap padanya. sehun baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Jong In juga sudah semakin menunjukan binar di matanya.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku? percayalah aku tak menyembunyikannya dalam sakuku"jawab Sehun aneh.

"yak! sekyaa.. aku berjanji setelah berhasil menemui Kyung Soo kau akan mati"

Jong In memukul kecil lengan Sehun, kemudian menyingkirkan makhluk tiang listrik itu dari hadapannya dan berlari mencari Kyung Soo. Bukankah seharusnya Jong In lebih baik menelpon dan bertanya saja pada Kyung Soo lewat handphone pintarnya? Entahlah.

Sehun menatap kepergian Jong In dengan tampang yang tetap datar.

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Ah, sepertinya mereka berdua bertengkar lagi. sudahlah"monolog Sehun.

' Jong Dae – Xiumin '

_I'm not number 1 in your speed dial_

Jong Dae datang mengusik Xiumin yang sedang duduk mengetik beberapa tugasnya. Jong Dae sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan laptop Xiumin.

"Yak! Jong Dae! Ada apa sih? Kau kenapa?"protes Xiumin terganggu pada tingkah aneh Jong Dae.

"Kau kenapa?"cemooh Jong Dae.

"Kau yakin kita ini pacaran,kan?"lanjut Jong Dae bertanya.

"Nde, tentu saja Dae ie. Wae?"tanya Xiumin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Kau tau berapa kali aku menghubungimu?"tanya Jong Dae dengan nada syarat kesal dan tidak senang.

Xiumin menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Jong Dae yang ternyata hanya di karenakan tak mengangkat telpon.

"Aku menghilangkan handphoneku kemarin di mall saat pergi menemani Lu Han ke salon, lihat aku membeli yang baru"jelas Xiumin.

"Kau pasti berbohong"

Xiumin mengeluarkan handphone bewarna putih dengan case bewarna pink dari dalam tasnya, memamerkan pada Jong Dae.

"Wah kau membeli merk yang sama denganku"kata Jong Dae tersenyum senang dan memegang handphone baru teresebut.

"Lucu,kan?"tanya Xiumin tersenyum juga.

Baru beberapa saat Jong Dae tersenyum, raut wajahnya kembali lagi seperti saat sebelumnya setelah tak berhasil membuka handphone Xiumin.

"Wahh, jinja, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Kau mulai bertingkah mencurigakan"monolog Jong Dae kesal dan tertangkap oleh telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin menyerah pada fokus mengerjakan tugasnya dan memutuskan fokus ada tingkah belahan jiwanya yang mulai aneh ini.

"Ada apa sih, Dae?"tanya masih berusaha bersikap manis.

"Kau merubah password handphonemu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kau punya pacar yang lain?"ucap Jong Dae berapi-api.

Xiumin merasa gemas, pada masalah sepele saja pikiran Jong Dae sudah kemana-mana.

"Aiss, kau kenapa seperti itu terus sih Jong Dae?"ungkap Xiumin sebal.

"Aku seperti apa hm?"tuntut Jong Dae tak mau kalah.

"Ah, demi tuhan oppa, itu bukan seperti itu. dan ini hanya karena handphone baru saja. 21 26 jika kau ingin tahu passwordnya. Meskipun tak ada juga yang bisa di lihat disana"ucap Xiumin masih berusaha mengalah.

"2, 1, 2, 6"eja Jong Dae dan tersenyum senang ketika handphone itu unlocked.

"Woahh, daebakk"ucap Jong Dae dengan nada mengejek yang mengena.

"Adaa apa lagi sih,Jong?"tanya Xiumin tak sabaran.

"Aku tidak berada pada no. 1 di speed dialmu. No 1 di speed dialmu Yunho. Uwahhh daebakk. Kau masih menyimpan nomornya? Kau masih menyimpan rasa padanya?"ujar Jong Dae kesal.

"Yak! itu bukan seperti itu, kemarin kami bertemu dan seenaknya dia menyimpan nomornya di handphoneku"ungkap Xiumin berusaha menjelaskan namun tak di dengar oleh Jong Dae.

"Ya, terserahlah. Pergi saja bersama Yunhomu sanaa. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi namjachingumu, pergilah dari hadapanku"teriak Jong Dae kesal.

"Oke, terserahlah. Aku akan melakukan sesuai keinginanmu. Kau benar-benar mengesalkan"

Xiumin benar-benar sudah terbawa emosinya juga langsung berdiri, memasukan semua buku dan laptopnya dengan buru-buru ke dalam tasnya.

"Lihatlah ke belakang.."pinta Jong Dae dalam hati melihat punggung Xiumin yang semakin menjauh.

"Lihatlah padaku 1, 2"

"Aisss.. pergilah kalau begitu"gerutu Jong Dae yang kecewa ternyata Xiumin tidak melihat ke belakang, karena jika Xiumin melihat ke belakang dia berencana akan segera mengejarnya.

Jong Dae mengusap kasar wajahnya. Meletakan handphone Xiumin yang masih di tangannya pada meja yang di pakai Xiumin tadi. Sedikit berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Wah, ini handphone Xiumin,kan? Tak salah lagi pink mencolok itu pilihan dia"tanya yeoja berambut sebahu dan berpipi chubby bernama Lu Han.

Jong Dae tak menanggapi, dan Lu Han dengan cuek mengambil handphone tersebut.

"Wah, aku benar. Bahkan dia benar-benar menggabungkan tanggal ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunnya untuk passwordnya"monolog Lu Han yang sedikit mengambil perhatian Jong Dae karena baru terpikir tentang password handphone tersebut.

"Dan tentu saja namamu pada speed dial number 0, ckck dasar Xiumin"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau di number 0?"tanya Jong Dae tak semangat.

"Jong Dae, bagaimana sih masa yang seperti itu saja tidak tahu. Tentu saja karena itu di atas angka 1. Berarti kau benar-benar berada di bagian terpenting baginya"

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"tanya Jong dae dramatis menatap pada bola kecoklatan Lu Han. Lu Han mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja. pastikan sendiri namamu dimana"

Lu Han memberikan handphone Xiumin pada Jong Dae. Dan Jong Dae menekan lama tombol paling yang berada di tengah bagian terbawah tersebut.

Ia tertegun melihat fotonya terpampang dan getar berisik dari saku celananya. Dan jong Dae melakukan kesalahan juga pada sesuatu yang konyol.

"Terima kasih, Lu Han noona. Aku harus pergi menemui Xiumin."pamit Jong a berlari entah kemana meninggalkan Lu Han yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Duk!

"maaf. Wah.. yak! Sehunnaah, kau melihat Xiumin?"tanya Jong Dae. Sehun melihat pada Jong dae datar.

"kau melihat Xiumin nonna kataku"ulang Jong Dae penuh penekanan, sedikit meragukan daya dengar Sehun. Sehun masih menatap datar pada binar mata Jong Dae yang menanti jawaban.

"aku berani bersumpah aku tak menyembunyikannya dalam sakuku, ataupun memasukan dia dalam tasku, kenapa kau bertanya padaku"jawab Sehun membuat Jong Dae mengumpat.

"yak! sekya.. setelah ini aku pastikan kau mati"

"yakk ! ada apa dengan kalian? Silahkan bunuh saja aku kalau begitu"balas Sehun frus tasi.

' Wu Yi Fan – Hwang Zi Tao '

_Why you don't use our couple ring?_

Yi fan datang ke tempat Zi Tao yang baru saja selesai latihan dance nya dan meminum air mineral yang sudah di persiapkannya. Yi Fan sengaja menyentuh botol Zi Tao yang sedang meminum air dari botol tersebut.

"Yak gege ada apa?"tanya Zi Tao sebal.

"Kau yakin kita pacaran kan?"tanya Yi Fan dengan wajah super annoyed.

"Iya, tentu"jawab Zi Tao yakin.

"Kau mengijinkan seseorang mengendarai mobil kita hari ini,kan?"tuding Yi Fan melipat tanganya di dada bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali"jawab Zi Tao jujur.

"Yak! kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Zi Tao. Sungguh"ungkap Yi Fan penuh penekanan dan membuat Zi Tao kesal.

"Apa sih yang kau maksudkan, ge? Aku serius, tidak seorang pun mengendarai mobil itu hari ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Americano di dalam mobil itu?"tuntut Yi Fan.

"Americano?"tanya Zi Tao kemudian berpikir.

"Ah, kemarin aku meminumnya sebelum pulang dari kampus. Dan aku meminumnya sendirian"jelas Zi Tao.

"Sendirian? Yak! kau yakin?"

"Yaaa. Kenapa?"ungkap Zi Tao kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa ada 2 sedotan di dalamnya? Kenapa hm? Apa kau baru saja menghabiskan waktu minum americano yang indah bersama oppa kesayanganmu Park Chanyeol itu?"tanya Yi Fan menunjukan kemasan plastik yang memang terdapat 2 sedotan.

"Aigoo, pikiran konyol macam apa itu"keluh Zi Tao.

Zi Tao mengambil inisiatif menggenggam tangan Yi Fan.

"Yak! gege, kenapa sih kau tak mempercayai yeojachingumu sendiri?"ungkap Zi Tao sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya dan menggenggam tangan besar Yi Fan.

"Lepas.. lepas.. kotor.."elak Yi Fan.

"Gege.. gege, jangan begini"rayu Zi Tao dengan aegyonya dan membuat Yi Fan tak berkutik apalagi di genggam begitu erat oleh tangan kecil dan nyaman milik Zi Tao.

Baru saja Yi Fan lega dan tersenyum malu-malu, moodnya langsung buruk kembali setelah memperhatikan jemari tangan Zi Tao. Ada apa? ia tak menemukan cincin couple mereka disana. Yi Fan menatap tangan dan wajah Zi Tao bergantian dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah lepaskan, kau menyebalkan sekali"kata Yi Fan benar-benar melepas genggaman Zi Tao.

"Kenapa ge?"

"Kau tidak memakai cincin couple kita."protes Yi Fan menunjukan jemarinya dan meletakan bersebelahan dengan milik Zi Tao.

"Ah.. itu" perkataan Zi Tao di potong oleh perkataan tajam Yi Fan.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti melepasnya saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol,kan? Wah, benar,kan?"

"Aigoo, oppa, berhentilah membawa nama Chanyeol oppa"protes Zi Tao.

"Kalau aku membawa namanya kenapa? Bukannya hanya Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang kau tahu dan pedulikan. Oke, berhentilah membicarakan dia. Kau pergilah saja sana ke tempatnya"

"Oke aku pergi!"teriak Zi Tao kesal nyaris melempar minumannya ke kepala Yi Fan, untung saja ia hanya menarik kasar tas punggungnya.

"Ya, pergilaahh"kata Yi Fan mengusir.

"Kau serius?"tanya Zi Tao. Yi fan mengangguk kuat.

"Kau yakin tak menyesalinya?"

Yi fan mengangguk lagi. "aku yakin"

"Oke aku pergi kalau begitu"

Yi fan memperhatikan Zi Tao yang semakin jauh. Ia terus memperhatikan sambil di dalam hati berkata "kajima".

Zi Tao berbalik, ia menekan segala emosinya karena jujur saja tanpa sadar Yi Fan mengeluarkan kata 'kajima' yang seharusnya hanya dalam pikirannya.

"Yi Fan gege"panggil Zi Tao.

Yi fan mendongak setelah ia baru saja berpikir untuk pergi juga tapi entah kemana.

"Siapa bilang kalau cincin hanya bisa di pakai di jari saja, aku memakainya disini. Aku takut menghilangkannya"

Zi Tao mengeluarkan kalungnya yang menjuntai seblumnya ke dalam jaketnya. Yi Fan tertegun, ia harusnya tak protektif seperti itu bahkan sampai menyuruh gadisnya pergi.

"Ah, sudahlah ku rasa kau tak mengerti juga"

Zi Tao pergi meninggalkan Yi Fan yang masih terdiam.

Duk!

"Maaf"kata Yi Fan meminta maaf pada makhluk kurus seperti rangka yang ditertabrak olehnya.

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun"ulang Yi Fan.

"Yak! jinja.. aku serius ada apa dengan kalian hari ini menabrakku terus?"omel Sehun.

"Hey, aku sudah meminta maaf"kata Yi Fan yang tak menghilangkan wajah cemberut Sehun.

"Sehun ah? Apa kau melihat Zi Tao?"tanya Yi Fan

"Demi tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini hingga terus-terusan bertanya tentang yeoja-chingu kalian padaku?"omel Sehun.

"Ya sudah, kau tahu dia dimana atau tidak?"tanya Yi Fan menuntut.

"Demi Tuhan hyung, aku tak menyembunyikan yeoja kalian dimana pun tidak di sakuku di tasku di sepatuku. Kenapa kalian bertanya seolah aku tersangka atas sesuatu. Dasar Pabbo!"ungkap Sehun gusar.

"Apa? pabbo?"suara Yi Fan meninggi.

"Kau akan mati setelah ini, Oh Sehun"ancam Yi Fan yang memutuskan untuk mencari Zi Tao terlebih dahulu.

"Yak yak! apa salahku lagi"seru Sehun.

' Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han '

_"__Why not Chocolate Bubble Tea?"_

"Lu Han noona"seru Sehun manja, langsung duduk di samping Lu Han yang tengah membaca buku di taman perpustakaan kampusnya.

"ah ne"jawab Lu Han canggung pada Sehun yang meletakan pipinya pada kedua tangannya berpose imut. Lu Han sedikit memundurkan diri karena posisi Sehun yang semakin dekat.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Lu Han heran.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya Sehun balik. Dan Lu Han masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"tanya Lu Han dingin.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali"ungkap Sehun dengan nada sebal.

"Apa sih,hun?"tanya Lu Han jengkel.

"Aku memotong poniku, aku memotongnya 1,5 cm."kata Sehun memberitahu.

"Yak! itu hanya 1,5 cm. Bagaimana bisa aku menyadarinya?"kata Lu Han membela diri dari sehun yang sepertinya ngambek.

"Hanya 1,5 cm, gara-gara 1,5 cm ini kita bia menjadi terpisah 1,5 m. Kau benar-benar tidak mempedulikanku sama sekali"kata Sehun yang langsung menjauh hampir 1,5 m.

"Yak! oppa, tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Tara! Aku membelikanmu bubble tea. Kau menyukai bubble tea,kan?"kata Lu Han merayu dan menunjukan bubble tea yang di belinya.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau mempersiapkan hal-hal seperti ini untukku. "kata Sehun yang sudah berbinar melihat bubble teanya.

"Sudahlah minum saja,oppa"kata Lu Han sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun memperhatikan bubble tea tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Wae?"tanya Lu Han frustasi.

"Bubble tea rasa Taro. Tidakkah kau tau aku menyukai rasa chocolate"

"Aiss, minum sajalah. Jangan pemilih seperti itu"kata Lu Han sebal.

"Pemilih? I'm so picky? Apa Henry gege mu tercinta itu meminum aapa saja yang kau berikan padanya?"tanya Sehun dengan suara meninggi.

"bukan begitu tapi Henry gege .."

"Yak! Henry Henry Henry kenapa sih terus-terusan kau membicarakan dia. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pacarnya saja bukan pacarku?"potong Sehun.

"Ayoolah Sehun. Jangan begini"

"Begini apa?"

Lu Han benar-benar di buat geram oleh tingkah Sehun.

"Oke.. aku pergi."

Lu Han sengaja menabrak punggung Sehun dengan buku tebalnya karena kesalnya.

"Ka"usir Sehun berkata dengan mulutnya. Namun, melanjutkan 'jima' dalam hatinya,

Beberapa saat setelah Lu Han pergi, Sehun masih tetap saja duduk di tempat tadi menggerutu dengan tampang datar kusutnya.

"Sehun ahh, dimana Lu Han?"tanya yeoja 'tinggi' yang seenaknya lansung duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Entahlah"jawab Sehun malas.

"Wah, dia sudah berhasil ternyata"ungkap Kyung Soo melihat pada bubble tea yang berada di samping Sehun.

"Berhasil apa?"tanya Sehun dengan nada malas.

"Itu berhasil membuatkanmu bubble tea, asal kau tau dia berusaha keras membuat bubble tea sendiri, ya mulai dari meracik tehnya, rasanya, pokoknya semua deh, dia ingin sekali membuatkanmu yang rasa coklat tapi gurunya malah menyuruh rasa taro dulu, sepertinya itu berhasil"jelas Kyung Soo.

Sehun melebarkan mata sipitnya yang tak kunjung menjadi bulat itu, ia tertegun menyadari kebodohannya marah-marah tanpa alasan dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"Kyung Soo ah, gumawo. Tadi Jong In ah mencarimu dengan tergesa-gesa semoga kalian cepat bertemu jangan bertengkar lagi dengannya"kata Sehun sebelum pamit mencari Lu Han.

Entahlah saat sekarang untuk alat secanggih handphone pun berguna. Apa harus Sehun membuat di media sosialnya bagi yang melihat Lu Han harap memberitahu barulah smartphonenya menjadi berguna.

Sehun berlari tanpa arah dan menemukan Xiumin yang menggerutu. Ia mendekat pada Xiumin.

"Xiumin nonna, tadi Jong Dae hyung mencarimu, apa kalian bertengkar? Jangan membuat khawatir. Maafkan tingkah laku yang menajdi kekurangannya"kata Sehun yang membuat Xiumin terdiam. Dan tanpa menunggu kata apa pun dari Xiumin berlalu begitu saja.

Berjalan melewati tangga di jalani oleh Sehun. Membuatnya terengah-engah kemudian menemukan Zi Tao yang duduk seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Zi Tao ah?"sapa Sehun yang hanay di balas tatapan yang diartikan –ada apa- oleh Zi Tao.

"Tadi Yi Fan hyung mencarimu, kau bertengkar dengannya. Ayolah jangan membuat hal kecil menjadi masalah besar. Bicaaralah jangan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa"kata Sehun yang mengumpulkan nafasnya.

Zi Tao terdiam "aku pergi" dan Sehun pergi begitu saja.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Jalan Sehun terhambat setelah menabrak 3 orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa lewat.

"Maaaf"ungkap sehun tanpa melihat orang yang di tabraknya.

"Yak! yak! ada apaa ini?"protes Sehun yang merasa baju, tanganya di tarik ke belakang.

"Uwah Jong dae hyung, Yi Fan hyung, jong In ah. Apa kalian melihat Lu Han noona? Kalian tahu dia dimana?"tanya Sehun.

Ketiganya kompak menjawab.

"Bukan di dalam sakuku"kata Jongin.

"Bukan di dalam tasku"kata Jong Dae.

"bukan di dalam sepatuku juga"kata Yi Fan.

"Yak! jangan menajwab seperti"protes Sehun tak tahu diri.

"Kau masih ebrani protes"kata Yi Fan.

"Ayolah hyung dimana dia?"tanya Sehun tak menyadari hidupnya dalam bahaya.

"Sudahlah kau pasti mati hari ini Sehun ah"

Ketiga namja yang sedang kesal tersebut bertingkah seolah akan menerkam Sehun. Ya, lumyan melampiaskan emosi kata mereka dalam hati.

"Yi Fan gege.."

"Jong Dae ah.."

"Jong IN ahh"

Suara lembut berasa dari 3 gadis beebeda seolah meghembuskan angin surga pada mereka bertiga, merubah setan terkutuk menjadi malaiakat baik-baik. Mereka serentak mencari sumber suara dengan senyuman lega karena capek keliling sekolah sebanyak 4 lantai dengan luas seukuran 10 petak sawah ini. Ketiga namja tersebut menuju yeoja yang memanggil namanya.

"Yak! kalian melihat Lu Han? Kalian tahu dia dimana?"teriak Sehun sebelum ketiganya menjauh.

"Dia menggunakan lift ke lantai atas.."kata Yi Fan.

"Ia menekan lantai 4.."kat Jong Dae.

"Mungkin dia ke atap sekolah.."lanjut Jong In.

Sehun berlari cepat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, sudahlah dia hanya akan membela diri dia sudah melakukannya dalam hati. Sudahlah itu sudah tak begitu penting bagi ketiga namja yang seharusnya kesal dengn tingkah tidak sopan Sehun. Ketiganya memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka juga lebih dahulu. Yup, semoga berakhir indah,

TBC / END

* * *

Anehh ya? Haha.. sera sendiri juga gak tau kenapa bias nulis yang kayak beginian..

Aduhh, Se Ra ternyata masih banyak lacking dimana-mana ya, wah gumawo ya yang udah ngasih tau.

Ehya, kalau mimpi kita datang kepemakaman orang yang masih hidup sampai sekarang artinya kira-kira apa ya?

Se Ra mimpi buruk, jarang-jarang mimpi. Eh, mimpi begituan pula.

Ya udah, Se Ra end deh sesi curhatannya..

Tolong tinggalin review ya..

Gumawo`~

y


End file.
